Captain Ing
"Now get back on that ship! I'm your captain! Understand?" :"You're still the captain... for now. But if you don't get us out of this town soon, you're going to have a mutiny on your hands. Then we'll see what's what". :–Captain Ing and one of his disgruntled sailors. Captain Ing 'was a sailor stranded in Tien's Landing. His ship, the Lucky Night, was unable to cross the river which had become very low and fast since the opening of the Great Dam by the Lotus Assassins. Help Wanted :"We're sailors, we don't belong on land. If we could just get our ship back on the water, everything would be fine, but that won't happen until someone finds a way to close the dam".'' :–Captain Ing Captain Ing wanted to close the dam himself, but knew that if he left the ship his men would get out of control and probably do some serious damage to the town. He also knew that the locals thought the dam was haunted and that Minister Sheng had yet to find someone brave enough to try closing it. Captain Ing was ashamed to ask help of a stranger, but he was desperate enough to offer the Player all the silver he had to close the dam. A Dependent Fate Dam Closed :"He said to tell you thank you very much and to give you this. I think he couldn't wait to get out on the river... and as soon as the water came back, he left!" :–Honren to the Player, about Captain Ing When the dam closed, the water at Tien's Landing rose, allowing the boats and ships to float again. Captain Ing and his crew boarded the Lucky Night and set sail immediately. Ing left 2300 silver behind with Honren as thanks. Dam Broken :"There is no water, so there is no ship! We're never leaving.... Merchant! Where is that cursed wine!" :"Yes, yes, here is the wine! Wine for the mighty captain!" :"No water. No ship. No captain". :–Captain Ing and Merchant Jiang After the Player smashed the controls on the dam, Captain Ing and his crew were stranded indefinitely. Ing, depressed, abandoned his post as captain and joined his crew in drinking. In the midst of drinking, Captain Ing was approached by the Player. '''If the player persuaded Captain Ing to kill Merchant Jiang: :"Yes... yes, if I kill Jiang, that will make me happy again! I will have my pride back! If nothing else, I will have my pride". :–Captain Ing :Ing was convinced by the Player that Merchant Jiang was the cause of his problems. Captain Ing immediately took out a sword and attacked Merchant Jiang in the head. As Jiang died a town guard ran up to the scene and demanded to know how the fight started. No matter how the Player answered, Ing confessed to the guard that he had killed Jiang in a drunken attempt to salvage his pride. His final words were: "How did I think this would make me feel better?" After Ing left with the guard his fate is unknown. If the player taunted Captain Ing: :"Do you have something to say or are you truly just here to taunt me? If so, please go away". :–Captain Ing :Ing was taunted by the Player, but would not be provoked into a fight. Ing remained near Merchant Jiang's shop and continued to drink wine with his crew. His fate after the Player left Tien's Landing is unknown. Trivia *Captain Ing is voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:People Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire